Amis
by SamWeasley708
Summary: "Harry Potter vous a envoyé une demande d'amis. Draco: Alors comme ça, tu veux qu'on soit amis, Potter?" Et oui! Le cliché des clichés: Messenger à Poudlard. Que voulez-vous? J'avais trois longues heures d'attente devant moi et envie de m'amuser un peu... Je comptais pas le publier, mais ma soeur insiste.
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, alors ceci est une petite fic drôle, un Drarry. Le cliché des clichés: Messenger à Poudlard. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop chiant à lire. Je compte en publier une partie de temps en temps, le plus souvent possible. Je ne vous garantis pas la régularité des publications, par contre.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating:** K

2 septembre, 21h13

Harry Potter vous a envoyé une demande d'amis.

Draco: Alors comme ça, tu veux qu'on soit amis, Potter?

Harry: Je veux te surveiller. Savoir ce qui se passe du côté de mon ennemi numéro 1, tu vois?

Draco: C'est drôle, j'aurais cru que Voldemort se mériterait ce titre.

Harry: Voldemort est mort.

Draco: Donc, tu adhères au principe selon lequel on doit toujours être proche de ses ennemis?

Harry: Non. Je veux juste te surveiller, je te dis.

Draco: Je pensais que tu croyais que j'étais repenti. Que j'avais jamais voulu être un mangemort, qu'on m'y avait forcé, et blablabla.

Harry: C'est encore ce que je pense!

Draco: Pourquoi tu veux me surveiller alors?

Harry: Parce que.

Draco: Tu ne vas pas me le dire?

Harry: ...

Draco: T'as peur que les michants serpentards te jouent un mauvais coup?

Harry: Tu penses vraiment qu'après avoir battu Tête de Serpent, tes petits copains et toi allez me faire peur?

Draco: Tu vas espionner mon profil jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de honteux à dire à mon sujet?

Harry: Non.

Draco: De toute façon, tout le monde sait déjà que je suis gay.

Harry: C'est pas honteux d'être gay Malfoy.

Draco: Le Sauveur à la défense des homos...

Harry: ...

Draco: Oh, je SAIS!

Harry: Quoi?

Draco: Tu veux trouver nos stratégies pour nous battre au Quidditch!!!!

Harry: ...Non.

Draco: Je suis sûr que c'est ça.

Harry: Non.

Draco Malfoy a accepté votre demande d'amis.

Harry: Et ben... Je pensais pas que tu finirais par accepter.

Draco: T'as aucune chance de nous battre de toute façon...

Harry: Tu veux dire que je vais gagner de toute façon.

Draco: Faux.

Harry: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Draco: Ta gueule, Potter.

Harry: Bon, bonne nuit... Mon Drakinouchet.

Draco: OH MON DIEU. T'AS VU LE POST DE PANSY? MERDEMERDEMERDE. JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA.

Harry: Cette fille est une vieille matante à 17 ans...

Draco: Je lui avais interdit d'écrire sur mon mur, cette garce.

Harry: Tu sais que tu peux effacer le post?

Draco: Hum... Bah, je suis trop lâche.

Harry: OH MON DIEU, ça te fait plaisir???

Draco: Non... Enfin, tu pourrais pas comprendre. C'est ma meilleure amie.

Harry: C'est mignon.

Draco: Ta gueule, Potter. Bon, je vais me coucher. Salut.

Harry: Salut.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture.

6 septembre, 13h03

Harry: T'es où, Malfoy?

Draco: C'est pas de tes affaires, Potter.

Harry: Trelawnay a pas remarqué que tu étais pas là. Tu veux que je lui dise?

Draco: Merlin, Potter. Tu me fais du chantage, là?

Harry: Ça se pourrait.

Draco: T'sais, Trelawnay me fait pas vraiment peur...

Harry: En vrai, t'es où Malfoy?

Draco: Comme si j'allais te le dire.

Harry: Dans la Salle sur Demande?

Draco: La quoi?

Harry: La pièce où t'as passé toute ta sixième année!

Draco: Oh, Merlin. Tu pense que je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal?

Harry: Non.

Draco: Potter, je ne toucherai plus jamais à de la magie noire. J'ai eu ma dose pour l'éternité.

Harry: Je SAIS! Je pensais pas que tu préparais un mauvais coup. Je me demandais juste où tu étais!

Draco: Ooooooh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors? Trop chou!

Harry: NON. Je suis curieux, c'est tout!

Draco: Tu es bien sur la défensive tout à coup...

Harry: Malfoy, t'arrêtes pas d'éviter de me dire où tu es. C'est louche.

Draco: Je te dois rien.

Harry: Oh, allez, dis-le!

Draco: Pourquoi tu me parles, d'abord?

Harry: J'avais rien à faire.

Draco: Pourquoi tu parles pas à ton rouquin, comme d'habitude?

Harry: Il a séché le cours avec Mione!

Draco: Attends, Granger a séché???

Harry: Non, elle avait une période libre... Et arrête d'éviter le sujet! T'es où?

Draco: ... À l'infirmerie.

Harry: Hein?? Pourquoi?

Draco: Rien.

Harry: Malfoy...

Draco: C'est vraiment rien de grave! J'ai juste reçu un sort par derrière...

Harry: QUOI? Qui a fait ça?

Draco: Potter... T'es sensé être dans l'équipe de ceux qui me lancent des sorts, pas celle de ceux qui s'inquiètent pour moi.

Harry: Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je te demande juste qui c'est pour aller le féliciter.

Draco: Je sais pas qui c'était.

Harry: Pomfresh peut pas le trouver?

Draco: Tu connais vraiment rien en magie, hein...

Harry: Pff. En tout cas, si jamais on t'attaque à nouveau, essaie de voir qui c'est.

Draco: Non, t'sé, je compte fermer les yeux et boucher mes oreilles...

Harry: Tss.

Draco: Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui c'est, de toute façon?

Harry: Je te l'ai dit. Pour le féliciter.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et le chapitre 3!

10 septembre, 19h10

Draco: T'as une drôle de manière de féliciter les gens, Potter.

Harry: Je vois pas dequoi tu parles.

Draco: Lui balancer un coup de poing en plein visage... Vraiment, c'était enthousiaste, comme félicitation.

Harry: C'était pas pour toi, Malfoy.

Draco: Si tu le dis.

Harry: Il parlait contre les loups-garous. Je défendais un ami. Qui est mort. Alors ça me rend sur les dents quand on en parle. Rien à voir avec toi. Tu vois?

Draco: Ah bon. Donc Pansy a halluciné quand elle t'a entendu parler de sorts lancés par derrière, Potter?

Harry: Heu. Non. Il a lancé un sort par derière à Ron.

Draco: Un fervent défenseur de la Lumière qui attaque un membre du Trio d'or? Original.

Harry: Il a dû le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco: Ah oui. Bien sûr. Roux comme il est, ça doit arriver souvent.

Harry: JE TE DÉFENDAIS PAS, MALFOY!

Draco: Ok, ok. Je te crois.

Harry: Il parlait vraiment contre les loups-garous.

Draco: Oui oui.

Harry: Je déteste quand on parle contre les loups-garous. C'est une généralisation. Il savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Draco: D'accord, Potter.

Harry: Je te défendais pas. Bon... Je vais aller faire mes devoirs.

Draco: Ok. Bons devoirs.

Harry: Ouais. Salut.

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Quoi?

Draco: Merci.

Harry: Hmm.

Harry: Y'a pas de quoi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le chapitre 4! J'avais oublié de vous dire que je suis québécoise, donc il est possible que certaines expressions vous paraissent incongrues... Je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que ça ne nuira pas à votre lecture!

13 septembre, 18h07

Harry: LA TÊTE DE SNAPE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Draco: M'en parle pas, s'il te plait. Il va me détester toute ma vie...

Harry: C'ÉTAIT TELLEMENT DRÔLE.

Draco: Nooooon.

Harry: OUIIII.

Draco: Bon, pas de là à en jouir quand même...

Harry: Oui.

Draco: Bon, écoute, chacun ses goûts. Si tu jouis en pensant à la tête de Snape, je te juge pas.

Harry: AARK!

Draci: HAHAHAHAHA. Tu vois, Potter? ÇA, c'était drôle. Pas la tête de Snape.

Harry: Pas drôle, absolument dégoûtant!

Draco: C'est toi qui es dégoûtant, dans cette histoire...

Harry: Beurk beurk beurk... On change de sujet s'il te plait?

Draco: Pourquoi, il te plait pas ce sujet?

Harry: T'sais, t'es pas obligé de faire ça.

Draco: Oh, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Harry: Je parle pas de te payer ma gueule. Je parle de faire équipe avec moi en potions. On peut changer de partenaires, si tu veux.

Draco: Après avoir risqué ma relation avec mon parrain pour ça? Tu veux rire!

Harry: Tu sais que je suis nul en potions hein?

Draco: N'importe quoi. En sixième année, tu nous battais même, Granger et moi. Tu te forces juste pas quand Snape est ton prof.

Harry: Ben justement, Snape est notre prof cette année...

Draco: Oh, mais tu VAS te forcer.

Harry: Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Draco: Parce que sinon, je te CASTRE.

Harry: Heu... Malfoy?

Draco: Hum?

Harry: Heu... Je suis pas bon pour de vrai. En sixième, je trichais.

Draco: OH MON DIEU, JE LE SAVAIS!

Harry: Merde...

Draco: OH MON DIEU, HARRY POTTER EST UN TRICHEUR! OH MERLIN!

Harry: Malfoy...

Draco: Bon. Tu veux devenir auror, pas vrai?

Harry: Heu... C'est quoi ce changement de sujet?

Draco: Faut passer tes potions pour ça. Je t'aiderai.

Harry: Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Draco: Parce que je t'en dois une. Deux, en fait.

Harry: Tu me dois rien du tout.

Draco: Si. Et comme ça, on sera quittes.

Harry:Ah... Et donc après ça, on aura plus aucune raison de se déranger?

Draco: Exactement. C'est parfait, non?

Harry: Oui. Bon, je vais souper.

Draco: Ok, salut.


	5. Chapitre 5

15 septembre, 5h29

Harry: Je veux plus devenir auror.

Draco: POTTER, IL EST 5H3O DU MATIN. PEUX-TU ALLER FAIRE TES CRISES EXISTENTIELLES À QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE?

Harry: Non, je veux dire, ça fait des mois que je veux plus devenir auror. Parce que j'en ai assez, de me battre contre des mages noirs. Je sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Prof de DCFM, peut-être. Ou joueur de Quidditch.

Draco: POTTER, JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE. JE DORS.

Harry: Donc ce n'est plus si important que je passe mes potions.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Ouais.

Draco: Ok. Bah...

Harry: Donc si tu veux, tu peux te mettre avec Parkinson.

Draco: Hein?

Harry: En potions.

Draco: Oh, si tu veux.

Harry: Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Draco: Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu décides, ça peut être utile de passer tes ASPIC de potions.

Harry: Hermione peut m'aider.

Draco: Elle en a pas marre d'aider ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis?

Harry: Merci pour nous...

Draco: Tu aimerais mieux travailler avec un de tes amis, Potter?

Harry: Oh, ça ne me dérange pas... C'est pour toi que c'est chiant.

Draco: Ça ne me dérange pas, Potter. Je peux t'aider. Ça me fait plaisir.

Harry: Plaisir?

Draco: Bon, peut-être pas à ce point. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Harry: Tu es sûr?

Draco: Oui.

Harry: Tu sais que je suis VRAIMENT nul?

Draco: J'aurai plus de mérite à te faire passer.

Harry: Et que je suis chiant?

Draco: Oui, ça, je m'en étais apperçu.

Harry: Tu laisses pas ta place non plus...

Draco: En effet. Bon, tu as autre chose à dire ou je peux me recoucher?

Harry: Non, ça va.

Draco: Bon, bye alors.

Harry: Ouais, bye.

Draco: Oh, et Potter? On trouvera autre chose pour que je n'aie plus de dette envers toi, vu que t'as pas besoin de tes potions finalement.

Harry: Oh... Ok.

Draco: Bon, à plus.

Harry: À plus.


	6. Chapitre 6

18 septembre, 13h08

Draco: POTTER, OÙ ES-TU?

Harry: Heu... À Préaulard?

Draco: PARDON?

Harry: ... Désolé?

Draco: MERLIN, POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À PRÉAULARD EN PLEIN COURS DE POTIONS?

Harry: Heu... Acheter un cadeau à Hermione?

Draco: Ça pouvait pas ATTENDRE?

Harry: Non...? Sa fête est demain!

Draco: Et tu viens de décider de lui acheter son cadeau?

Harry: J'avais oublié...

Draco: Putain... Quel con.

Harry: Je suis désolé.

Draco: T'es mieux!!! Snape vient de me narguer en disant qu'il savait bien que ce serait une mauvaise idée de me mettre avec toi!

Harry: Heu... C'est pour ça que t'es fâché?

Draco: Non. Évidemment. C'est parce que je me tape tout le travail tout seul.

Harry: Je suis désolé. Je ferai ton devoir, si tu veux.

Draco: T'es fou ou quoi? Si tu fais mon devoir, j'aurai T...

Harry: Merci...

Draco: Tu pourrais faire mon devoir de défense...

Harry: Ok. Je le ferai.

Draco: Quoi que. Tu veux pas m'expliquer plutôt?

Harry: Ok, parfait.

Draco: Cool. À 17h30, à la bibliothèque?

Harry: Ok.

Draco: Merde. Snape me regarde bizarrement. Je range ça.

Harry: Ok, à tantôt.


	7. Chapitre 7

20 septembre, 3h00

Harry: Malfoyyyyy!

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Je suis content!

Draco: Heu... Cool?

Harry: Ouaiiis! Super cool!

Draco: Serait-ce indiscret de te demander pourquoi?

Harry: Non!

Draco: Pourquoi, alors?

Harry: Peux pas te le dire!

Draco: Heu... Pourquoi?

Harry: C'est un secret. Merde. On peut pas chuchoter par texto. C'est nul.

Draco: Potter, combien t'as bu?

Harry: RIEN DU TOUUUUT. BEAUCOUUUP. TROP.

Draco: Bah... Souhaite un bon anniversaire à Granger.

Harry: Tu t'en es rappellé!!!

Draco: Tu me l'as dit hier... Enfin. Avant-hier.

Harry: Je peux pas lui souhaiter.

Draco: Pourquoi?

Harry: Elle dort.

Draco: Ah... Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être faire comme elle...

Harry: Naaah. Je veux pas.

Draco: Heu, pourquoi?

Harry: PARCE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS! Sauf si je te texte dans la journée avant. Mais je t'avais pas texté aujourd'hui. Alors.

Draco: Oh... Intéressant.

Harry: Merde. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oubliettes. Ça se lance pas par texto.

Draco: En effet.

Harry: C'est nul.

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Oui?

Draco: Pourquoi t'es content?

Harry: Parce que c'est la FÊTE.

Draco: Mensonge. Dis-moi la vérité.

Harry: Peux pas.

Draco: Allez... S'il te plait.

Harry: C'est pas juuuuste! Ok.

Draco: Alors?

Harry: Je suis content parce qu'on est amis, maintenant!

Draco: Ah bon?

Harry: Oui! C'est drôle hein? Des ennemis amis!

Draco: Heu... Oui. C'est... Drôle.

Harry: Bonne nuit Draco!

Draco: Bonne nuit.

Draco: Harry.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fair chaud au coeur! Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

20 septembre, 14h00

Harry: Malfoy?

Draco: Oh, tiens, c'est à nouveau Malfoy maintenant?

Harry: Putain... Tu pourrais oublier cet échange de textos? S'il te plait?

Draco: Bien sûr... Cher ami.

Harry: Malfoy, j'étais ami avec tout le monde, hier soir. J'étais SAOÛL. Ça te fait pas ça quand tu bois toi?

Draco: Hum... Non. J'ai plutôt tendance à détester tout le monde, quand je suis saoûl.

Harry: Wow, c'est joyeux.

Draco: Toujours mieux que de virer complètement poufsouffle!

Harry: C'est pas un défaut, être poufsouffle!

Draco: Non. C'est même plutôt mignon. Comme... Un petit chaton.

Harry: C'est toujours mieux qu'une fouine...

Draco: Oh, POTTER. C'était BAS, ça.

Harry: Ravi.

Draco Malfoy a changé le surnom de Harry Potter pour "mon chaton en sucre".

Harry Potter a changé le surnom de Draco Malfoy pour "Drakinouchet chéri".

Draco: POTTER.

Harry: Je l'enlève si tu l'enlèves!

Draco: JAMAIS DE LA VIE.

Harry: D'accord... Drakinouchet.

Draco: Mon chaton en sucre. Poufsouffle.

Harry: On devrait les changer, quand même. Si des gens voient ça... On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont penser.

Draco: ...Ok.

Draco Malfoy a changé le surnom de Harry Potter pour Harry.

Harry: Oh... On s'appelle par nos prénoms, alors?

Draco: C'est toi qui a pris cette décision hier soir... Harry.

Harry Potter a changé le surnom de Draco Malfoy pour Draco.


	9. Chapitre 9

21 septembre, 21h24

Draco: On a un devoir en sortilèges?

Harry: Hahahahahaha. C'est à MOI que tu demandes ça?

Draco: Ta meilleure amie est Granger...

Harry: Hum... Bien vu. Oui, il y en avait un. Pratiquer le sort du dernier cours.

Draco: Merci.

Harry: Mais depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy ne sait pas quels sont les devoirs? Et, pire, les fait à la dernière minute?

Draco: Je revérifiais juste.

Harry: Auprès de moi. Alors que tu aurais pu demander à Nott ou à Zabini, tous deux d'excellents élèves...

Draco: Je n'avais pas envie de me lever de mon lit...

Harry: Je pense que ça cache quelque chose, moi.

Draco: Non.

Harry: Tu es sûr?

Draco: Oui!

Harry: Tu sais qu'en tant que Serpentard, tu devrais au moins être capable de mentir correctement par texto?

Draco: Je ne mens pas!

Harry: D'accord. Tu ne mens pas.

Draco: Bon, heu... Tu penses que tu vas bien dormir?

Harry: Oh, Merlin. C'est cette histoire de cauchemars, pas vrai?

Draco: Non... Oui.

Harry: Je t'ai dit quoi, exatement?

Draco: Rien.

Harry: Malfoy.

Draco: Juste que tu faisais toujours des cauchemars... Sauf si tu me parlais avant.

Harry: Oh, Merlin.

Draco: Désolé...

Harry: Bye.

Draco: Tu t'en vas? T'es fâché?

Harry: Non, je vais enfouir ma tête dans la terre de honte...

Draco: Tu sais, je fais des cauchemars moi aussi. Et ça m'aide aussi. De te parler. Et, là, je viens de dire le truc le moins serpentard du monde, alors remballe ta honte, Potter. On est deux là-dedans.

Harry: Ok.

Draco: D'accord.

Harry: Malfoy?

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Merci.

Draco: Oh... De rien. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry: Bonne nuit, Draco.


	10. Chapitre 10

22 septembre, 12h38

Draco: Potter, si tu manques encore les potions, je te tue.

Harry: Sympa.

Draco: JE SUIS SÉRIEUX.

Harry: Je sais. Je comptais pas manquer, de toute façon.

Draco: Alors TU ES OÙ?

Harry: Dans la Grande Salle?

Draco: Tu sais que si tu arrives en retard aussi, je te tue?

Harry: Oui, je m'en doutais. Mais il reste 20 minutes. J'ai amplement le temps.

Draco: En tout cas, si tu arrives en retard, ta mort sera lente. Et douloureuse.

Harry: T'inquiète, Malfoy. Je viendrai. Je tiens à la vie.

Draco: Faut vraiment être idiot pour penser qu'en trainant encore dans la Grande Salle 15 minutes avant le cours, on arrivera à l'heure.

Harry: Faut vraiment être zelé pour attendre devant la porte 15 minutes avant le cours...

Draco: Qui te dit que je suis devant la porte? Je pourrais être en chemin...

Harry: Je te connais, Malfoy.

Draco: Tu m'espionnes ou quoi?

Harry: Peut-être bien.

Draco: Putain, Potter. T'es à Gryffondor. T'es sensé être trop noble pour espionner qui que ce soit.

Harry: Tu sais que le choixpeau a failli me mettre à Serpentard?

Draco: Donc tu m'espionnes vraiment?

Harry: Ça se pourrait. Ou alors, tu l'as juste sous-entendu puisque tu savais que moi, j'étais pas là.

Draco: Ah!

Harry: Pas très allumé, pour un serpentard...

Draco: Toujours plus que toi.

Harry: Où est passée ta répartie légendaire, Malfoy?

Draco: Ta gueule, Potter.

Harry: Vraiment, ça vole haut...

Draco: Tu devrais vraiment te la fermer et te grouiller. Parce que si ça continue, tu vas vraiment être en retard. Et ma colère n'aura d'égale que celle de Snape.

Harry: Putain.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà le chapitre 11! Bonne lecture :)**

22 septembre, 15h04

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Le grand Draco Malfoy qui texte en cours?

Draco: Je suis en cours de Sortilèges, aucune chance que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte.

Harry: En effet. Mais tout de même. Le grand Draco Malfoy qui texte son pire ennemi deux fois dans une même journée?

Draco: Justement. On avait pas dit qu'on était plus ennemis, maintenant?

Harry: J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit un truc pareil.

Draco: Oh, pardon. Je croyais que le fait que tu doives me parler avant de t'endormir voulait dire qu'on était plus ennemis. J'ai dû comprendre de travers, alors.

Harry: Putain, Malfoy. Tu comptes me parler de ça tous les jours?

Draco: Évidemment.

Harry: T'fais chier.

Draco: Évidemment.

Harry: Mais t'as raison. T'es plus mon ennemi. Si tu continues d'être aussi chiant, par contre, tu risques de le redevenir.

Draco: Si je suis plus ton ennemi, pourquoi tu continues de m'appeler Malfoy?

Harry: Heu... Parce que tu continues de m'appeler Potter?

Draco: Hein? Non!

Harry: Relis nos derniers textos.

Draco: Bon, d'accord. Je t'ai appelé Potter tantôt. Mais j'étais énervé. Et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Harry: Voilà.

Draco: Mais arrête de m'appeler Malfoy.

Harry: Pourquoi tu y tiens à ce point?

Draco: Pour rien. C'est juste... On dirait une insulte, quand c'est toi qui le dis.

Harry: Bon, ok. Tu préfères que je t'appelle mon Drakinouchet chéri?

Draco: Putain, Potter. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais chiant?

Harry: Une ou deux fois, oui. En général, c'est toi qui le disais.

Draco: Avec raison...

Harry: Oh, merde. V'là Mcgonagall. À plus, Drakinouchet.

Draco: Putain.


	12. Chapitre 12

23 septembre, 7h44

Draco: Potter, t'as l'air d'un zombie. Et ta coiffure fait encore plus pitié que d'habitude.

Harry: Malfoy, si tu veux que je t'appelle Draco, apprends mon prénom.

Draco: Et de mauvais poil, en plus?

Harry: Je suis toujours de mauvais poil le matin.

Draco: Intéressant.

Harry: Bon, tu me laisses manger ma tarte à la mélasse tranquille, maintenant?

Draco: De la tarte à la mélasse comme petit déjeuner??

Harry: Les elfes m'en font les mauvais jours...

Draco: Oh, donc tu admets que c'est un mauvais jour?

Harry: Plus ou moins.

Draco: C'est-à-dire?

Harry: On a vu pire, on a vu mieux.

Draco: Tu as dormi, la nuit passée, au moins?

Harry: Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? Trop chou.

Draco: Je t'interdis de me ressortir mes répliques quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, Harry.

Harry: Au moins tu as appris mon nom.

Draco: Alors tu as dormi ou pas?

Harry: ...Un peu?

Draco: Des cauchemars?

Harry: Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi!

Draco: Non! Je suis juste curieux.

Harry: Qui ressort les répliques de qui maintenant?

Draco: Parce que tu sais, si tu as de tels problèmes de cauchemars, tu pourrais demander de la potion de sommeil sans rêves à Pomfresh.

Harry: Oui, je sais... J'en avais, mais il ne m'en reste plus.

Draco: Tu devrais garder des réserves...

Harry: Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Ouais.

Draco: J'imagine que le moment est mal choisi pour une mauvaise blague?

Harry: Le moment est toujours mal choisi pour tes blagues, Draco.

Draco: N'importe quoi.

Harry: J'espérais vraiment que c'était fini...

Draco: Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un, à part Pomfresh?

Harry: Mcgonagall, Ron et Hermione... Et toi.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Quoi?

Draco: Je suis... Étonné que tu me fasses cette confiance.

Harry: Oui, moi aussi ça m'étonne.

Draco: Pff!

Harry: Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de mon cerveau.

Draco: Oh, il y a longtemps que j'avais compris ça.

Harry: Tss.

Draco: Tu devrais manquer le premier cours pour aller dormir. Et aller chercher une dose de potion à Pomfresh.

Harry: Je peux pas, y'a ni Hermione ni Ron dans mon cours, j'aurai personne à qui demander les notes et les devoirs...

Draco: Je te les donnerai, moi.

Harry: Sérieux?

Draco: Ben oui, sérieux. Je ne peux juste PAS supporter la vue de ton air de zombie, Potter. C'est affligeant. C'est pour moi que je fais ça.

Harry: La gentillesse dure jamais longtemps avec toi, hein?

Draco: Et non! Bon, je te donnerai tout ça tout à l'heure, après les cours.

Harry: Ok.

Draco: Va te reposer, maintenant.

Harry: Merci.

Draco: De rien.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour! Je suis désolée, ça m'a pris plus de temps que d'habitude publier, et j'ai probablement oublié de répondre à certaines reviews... Je reviens de voyage, alors je suis épuisée et super occupée. Mais voilà le chapitre 13! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

23 septembre, 20h00

Draco: Potter, c'était qui cette fille?

Harry: Quelle fille?

Draco: Celle qui a poussé un cri suraigu en nous voyant ensemble dans la bibliothèque et qui s'est ensuite enfuie en courant!

Harry: Oh... Heu... Juste Romilda Vane.

Draco: Et c'est qui exactement cette fille?

Harry: Quelqu'un. Personne.

Draco: Putain, Potter.

Harry: Une gryffindor de 6ème année.

Draco: La pire potineuse du monde après Lavande Brown, je suppose? Avec ma chance...

Harry: Tu sais, Lavande a énormément changé après la Guerre. Elle n'a presque plus rien de la potineuse qu'elle était.

Draco: Oh, alors c'est tout simplement la pire potineuse du monde?

Harry: Sans doute pas du MONDE...

Draco: Merlin.

Harry: Écoute, elle ira rien dire à personne. Elle a juste hurlé parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi depuis des années, elle hurle chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

Draco: Potter, cette fille a vu l'Élu avec son pire ennemi. Ennemi qui est officiellement gay. Et ils étaient cachés derrière une étagère de bibliothèque. Quelle conclusion penses-tu qu'elle va en tirer?

Harry: Oh. Merde.

Draco: Voilà! Merci de réagir correctement, pour une fois.

Harry: Écoute, c'est pas grave. Tout le monde sait que j'ai été avec Ginny pendant longtemps, et puis de toute façon, elle a rien vu... Il y avait rien à voir...

Draco: Ce que les gens savent, surtout, c'est que la Weaslette t'a laissé il y a des semaines... Potter, tu te rends compte qu'on va penser que je t'ai fait changer de bord? Je veux pas avoir toutes tes putains d'admiratrices sur le dos moi! Elles peuvent être effrayantes quand elles veulent!

Harry: Je n'ai pas d'admiratrices! Et on ne peut pas faire changer quelqu'un de bord, Malfoy. Peu importe à quel point on est sexy.

Draco: Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas. Mais dis ça à tes admiratrices!

Harry: Je n'en ai pas!

Draco: Potter, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas réellement ça.

Harry: Bien sûr que je crois réellement ça! Pourquoi quelqu'un irait admirer un petit maigrichon binoclard?

Draco: Hum, quelle bonne question... Peut-être parce qu'il a sauvé le monde? Et puis tu n'es plus ni si petit ni si maigrichon tu sais...

Harry: Tu m'admires, Malfoy?

Draco: Moi, non! Mais ELLES, oui! Et elles vont être en FURIE! Contre MOI!

Harry: Bon, écoute Draco. On verra une fois rendus là. Moi, je pense juste que Romilda Vane sera allée se cacher aux toilettes et n'en aura parlé à personne. Mais si jamais il y a vraiment des gens qui sont en colère contre toi, on gèrera! On ira voir Mcgonagall, ou je sais pas...

Draco: Ok.

Harry: Et puis le plus probable, c'est que les gens pensent juste qu'on est devenus amis. Ce qui serait bon pour toi.

Draco: Un ancien mangemort ami avec le Survivant? Ce n'est absolument pas crédible, Potter.

Harry: Ah bon? Et on est quoi, alors?

Draco: On a décrété qu'on était plus ennemis. Pas qu'on était amis.

Harry: Bon, très bien! On est pas amis! Mais ça reste plus crédible "Draco et Harry amis" que "Draco et Harry amants"!

Draco: Oh, je ne sais pas. Ça me semble plutôt crédible, à moi.

Harry: Merlin, Malfoy.

Draco: Oh, ça va! Je rigole.

Harry: Oui, bon. Si les gens croient ça, on aura qu'à leur dire que c'est faux.

Draco: D'accord.

Harry: Mais je persiste à croire que personne ne croira ça.

Draco: Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs.

Harry: Ok, salut.


	14. Chapitre 14

**La suite! Je suis désolée, je partage de moins en moins souvent... C'est que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci, et j'essaie de toujours garder au moins 5 chapitres d'écrits en avance... Mais promis, je vais me rattraper! Et en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

24 septembre, 9h07

Harry: Ok, j'avais tort.

Draco: Tu devrais dire ça à voix haute. Ce serait la plus belle musique qui soit à mes oreilles.

Harry: Je me serais attendu à ce que tu sois davantage paniqué.

Draco: Oh, non. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je constate que ça n'a rien de paniquant. C'est juste hilarant.

Harry: Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

Draco: Hum, j'hésite. L'air désespéré de Ginny Weasley? La jalousie maladive de Théodore Nott? Ou le fait que Thomas Blake m'ait enfin laissé tranquille?

Harry: Attends quoi? La jalousie de Théodore Nott?

Draco: Enfin, la sienne et celle de 200 filles et 100 autres garçons au moins.

Harry: Mais Théodore Nott?

Draco: Bien sûr. Ça fait des années qu'il rêve de baiser avec toi.

Harry: Merlin...

Draco: Potter, si je ne savais pas à QUEL POINT tu es hétéro, je penserais que l'idée te plait.

Harry: Non, bien sûr que non. Ça me traumatise un peu, en fait. Mais qui est Thomas Blake?

Draco: Un Serdaigle qui a été un peu trop impressionné par ton discours sur mon innocence, je crois. Il me court après depuis des mois. Mais il te respecte tellement que l'idée que tu sortes avec moi semble avoir calmé ses ardeurs.

Harry: Et il ne t'intéresse pas?

Draco: Non. Enfin, il est mignon. Et sympa. Et brillant, évidemment. C'est un Serdaigle.

Harry: Alors pourquoi il ne t'intéresse pas?

Draco: Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas mon genre.

Harry: C'est quoi, ton genre?

Draco: Je ne sais pas.

Harry: Enfin, c'est vrai, on ne t'a jamais vu t'afficher avec personne. C'est parce que tu es gay?

Draco: Non. Si je sortais vraiment avec quelqu'un, je ne m'en cacherais pas.

Harry: Tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne?

Draco: Et non.

Harry: Pourquoi?

Draco: Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait la queue pour sortir avec moi, tu sais. Je suis un ancien mangemort... Et quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, c'est soit par pitié, soit pour mon or. Ou alors, ce n'est pas vrai, et c'est juste un mauvais coup pour me faire du mal.

Harry: Oh... Je suis désolé.

Draco: Bof. De toute façon, personne ici ne m'intéresse. Enfin, personne de gay.

Harry: Tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'hétéro?

Draco: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

Harry: Heu... Plutôt, oui.

Draco: Je ne m'intéresse à personne, personne ne s'intéresse à moi, et c'est parfait comme ça.

Harry: Enfin, sauf Thomas Blake.

Draco: Sauf Thomas Blake et TOI, si on se fie à l'opinion générale.

Harry: Chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire.

Draco: En effet. Bon, comment on fait pour les convaincre qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, maintenant?

Harry: Aucune idée...


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voilà le chapitre 15!**

25 septembre, 12h18

Harry: C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE MALFOY?

Draco: Merlin, calme-toi. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Harry: TU SORS AVEC THOMAS BLAKE?

Draco: Oui, et alors?

Harry: T'ES SÉRIEUX LÀ?

Draco: T'es jaloux ou quoi?

Harry: MALFOY!

Draco: Tu devrais lâcher les majuscules, Harry, c'est légèrement agressant. Et on dirait vraiment que tu es jaloux.

Harry: Je ne suis pas jaloux, je te trouve stupide. Pourquoi tu sors avec lui? Tu m'as dit hier à peine qu'il ne t'intéressait pas! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est méchant pour lui? Il t'aime depuis des mois!

Draco: Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai changé d'avis! En t'en parlant hier, je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un de génial, et qu'en réalité, il m'intéresse! Voilà!

Harry: Malfoy... Qui est-ce que tu essaies de convaincre?

Draco: Je n'ai besoin de convaincre personne, puisque je sais que c'est vrai! Et que je me fiche de ton avis!

Harry: Bon... Ok. Alors c'est vrai? Tu aimes Thomas Blake?

Draco: Il est génial.

Harry: Ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question, Draco.

Draco: Oui, je l'aime! T'es content?

Harry: Oui. Très. C'est génial pour vous. Félicitations.

Draco: Heu... Merci, je suppose.

Harry: Et donc, plus personne ne pensera qu'on sort ensemble. C'est une coïncidence étrange que tu commences à sortir avec lui pile au moment où tu dois convaincre les gens que tu ne sors pas avec moi pas vrai?

Draco: Potter, arrête de te plaindre. Pour toi aussi, c'est une bonne chose que les choses ne soient pas allées plus loin. Tu imagines un peu s'il avait fallu que Rita Skeeter pense que tu es gay?

Harry: Ouais. T'as raison. Le hasard a bien fait les choses.

Draco: Oui.

Harry: Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Ben comment tu lui as fait ta demande!

Draco: Heu... Ben je suis allé le voir et je lui ai demandé?

Harry: T'es nul!

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Donne des détails!

Draco: Bon, ok. Hier soir, au souper, je suis allé le voir à la table des Serdaigle, je lui ai dit: "Thomas, tu veux sortir avec moi?" il a dit "tu n'es pas avec Harry Potter?" j'ai dit "Non" et il a dit "Alors ok". Et voilà.

Harry: Waouh... Quel romantisme...

Draco: Comment tu aurais fait ça, toi?

Harry: Aucune idée! J'ai jamais fait ça moi!

Draco: Alors te moque pas! De toute façon, je compte me rattraper bientôt.

Harry: Comment?

Draco: Mystère! Mais Trelawnay approche, à plus.

Harry: Ok, salut.


	16. Chapitre 16

29 septembre, 23h12

Draco: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter?

Harry: De quoi tu parles?

Draco: Pourquoi tu ne m'écris plus?

Harry: Malfoy, ça fait seulement 4 jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé... Et puis, tu ne m'as pas écrit non plus, je te ferais remarquer. Et on s'est vus en potions.

Draco: Heu... C'est vrai. Mais...

Harry: Je me suis dit que tu serais occupé avec ton nouveau petit-ami. Et que ça serait déplacé de te déranger pendant votre période "Lune de miel".

Draco: C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi je pourrais pas texter un ami parce que je suis en couple?

Harry: Oh, alors on est amis maintenant?

Draco: Mais oui! Depuis longtemps!

Harry: Je croyais qu'on était "plus des ennemis, mais pas des amis pour autant".

Draco: Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est n'importe quoi!

Harry: Heu... Je pensais que tu voyais vraiment les choses comme ça, pour être honnête.

Draco: Et bien, c'est n'importe quoi. Comme le trois quarts de ce que je dis. Je devrais t'apprendre à reconnaitre le vrai du faux.

Harry: Malfoy, es-tu saoul?

Draco: Pas du tout! Du tout. Du tout.

Harry: Oh, je vois. Et donc, parlant de faux. C'était faux quand tu as dit que tu aimais Blake?

Draco: Ça te tient vraiment à coeur, cette histoire, hein?

Harry: Oui! Je trouve ça injuste que tu te serves de lui!

Draco: Je ne me sers PAS de lui!

Harry: Donc tu l'aimes?

Draco: Oui!

Harry: Je croyais que tu aimais un gars hétéro.

Draco: Non, non, non! J'aime Blake! Thomas.

Harry: Tu l'aimes et tu l'appelles par son nom de famille?

Draco: Évidemment.

Harry: C'est louche.

Draco: Lâche le morceau, Potter. S'il te plait.

Harry: Bon, ok.

Draco: Je l'aime.

Harry: Oui, bon, d'accord. Je te crois. Alors c'est comment?

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Mais votre relation! Vous êtes ensemble depuis 5 jours, ça doit être merveilleux! Intense! Passionné!

Draco: Heu, oui, c'est ça. Merveilleux, intense et passionné.

Harry: Génial!

Draco: Génial. Oui.

Harry: Et alors, tu as dormi avec lui?

Draco: Potter... Tu veux vraiment connaître les détails de notre vie sexuelle?

Harry: Oh. Beurk. Non.

Draco: Voilà.

Harry: Mais je m'appelle Harry.

Draco: Heu, oui? Je sais.

Harry: Alors arrête de m'appeller Potter, par Merlin!

Draco: Oh. Désolé. C'est un automatisme.

Harry: Je ne peux même plus t'appeller Drakinouchet pour me venger!

Draco: Pourquoi?

Harry: Parce que je ne crois pas que ça ferait très plaisir à ton petit-ami?

Draco: Il ne le saura pas. Et il s'en ficherait.

Harry: D'accord... Drakinouchet.

Draco: Harrynouchet? Ça sonne mal...

Harry: Effectivement. Donc j'ai une arme contre toi, maintenant! Plus de Potter.

Draco: D'accord, d'accord! J'ai compris.

Harry: Bon, je vais me coucher moi. Bonne nuit Draco.

Draco: Bonne nuit Harry.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour! Je ne publierai rien pendant plusieurs jours, puisque je pars en camping sans internet. Donc, profitez bien de ce chapitre, c'est le dernier pour un bon moment! J'en profite pour vous dire un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours chaud au coeur. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

30 septembre, 11h50

Harry: Alors? Snape s'en est remis?

Draco: Potter, je ne vais pas texter avec toi pendant le cours après m'être engueulé avec le prof ET avoir raté ma potion en plus!

Harry: Je m'appelle Harry. Mais je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Et merci.

Draco: Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais de rien.

Harry: Tu sais très bien que si tu avais été en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne serait pas arrivé...

Draco: Potter, c'était juste un problème de communication. J'ai mis les herbes sans te le dire, tu as mis les herbes sans me le dire. On est autant fautifs l'un que l'autre. Snape n'avait aucune raison de t'engueuler et pas moi, et certainement aucune raison de te faire sortir du cours et pas moi. Je te donnerai les notes et les devoirs. Mais maintenant, s'il te plait, arrête de me déconcentrer. J'ai déjà assez monté Snape contre moi en te défendant.

Harry: C'était quand même marrant de voir les têtes de tout le monde! Tu sais que tu passes pour un gentil maintenant? Oh, le mieux, c'était définitivement les serpentards...

Draco: Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plait. Les regards qu'ils me jettent en ce moment... Je vais avoir droit à une véritable ATTAQUE de questions après le cours!

Harry: Tu crois que ton père sera en colère s'il l'apprend?

Draco: Je n'ai pas peur de mon père, Potter.

Harry: Harry. Et je sais. Je me demandais juste.

Draco: Oui, il sera en colère. Surtout pour le T en potions. Mais il s'en remettra.

Harry: Et Snape s'en remettra, lui?

Draco: Oui. Évidemment. Il y avait même une lumière d'amusement dans ses yeux. En vrai, il t'aime bien, tu sais.

Harry: Tu crois?

Draco: Oui. Il n'a pas trop le choix. C'est un peu grâce à toi s'il est encore en vie.

Harry: J'ai seulement envoyé quelqu'un chercher son corps dans la cabane hurlante, et il s'est avéré qu'il était encore en vie...

Draco: Il considère quand même qu'il t'en doit une, je crois. De toute façon, on t'en doit tous une, Potter. Si tu étais un peu plus Serpentard, tu t'en servirais.

Harry: N'importe quoi. Si j'étais Serpentard, j'aurais probablement trop de fierté mal placée pour m'en servir.

Draco: Peut-être. C'est toujours mieux que ta noblesse.

Harry: C'est quoi le problème avec ma noblesse?

Draco: C'est désolant.

Harry: Pff.

Draco: Oh, merde! La cloche vient de sonner! Tu m'as fait manquer les dernières minutes du cours!

Harry: Quel dommage.

Draco: Tu me le paieras!

Harry: Hâte de voir ça.


	18. Chapitre 18

Voilà le chapitre 18! Bonne lecture!

1er octobre, 7h13

Draco: Potter! On est en octobre!

Harry: Bravo Draco, tu connais les mois de l'année! Mais mon nom, toujours pas, par contre.

Draco: Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Harry: Que tu es stupide?

Draco: Non!!! Ça veut dire qu'on est dans le mois d'Halloween!

Harry: Wow. Trop bien.

Draco: Oh, un peu d'enthousiasme s'il te plait!

Harry: Désolé. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Halloween.

Draco: Comment tu peux ne pas aimer Halloween? Il y a des bonbons, des décorations, des citrouilles, un grand festin... Une visite à Préaulard...

Harry: Avant Poudlard, je ne l'avais jamais fêté. Et puis... C'est un anniversaire plutôt triste, pour moi, disons.

Draco: Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé, Potter. J'avais oublié... Je m'excuse vraiment...

Harry: Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait longtemps.

Draco: Si, c'est grave. Je dois faire quelque chose pour me rattraper.

Harry: Heu...

Draco: Je sais ce qu'on va faire, pour que, pour une fois, tu ais un bel Halloween! On va faire une fête!

Harry: Une fête?

Draco: Mais oui, une grande fête! Ou on invitera tout le monde à partir de la 5ème année! Avec de l'alcool, des bonbons, de la musique, tout!

Harry: Depuis quand Draco Malfoy a l'enthousiasme et la naïveté d'un enfant de cinq ans? Tu penses vraiment que les gens viendront?

Draco: Mais si! On n'a qu'à ne pas leur dire qui organise la fête. Ils viendront, rien que par curiosité.

Harry: T'as pas peur que ça finisse par une grande bagarre?

Draco: Mais non! Au contraire, ce sera un bon moment pour effacer les différends Serpentard-Gryffondor!

Harry: Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Draco: Oh, allez! On a tous besoin d'un peu de joie pour oublier un peu les malheurs de la Guerre.

Harry: Disons que je serais d'accord... Tu ferais comment pour l'alcool, la bouffe et tout?

Draco: Je ne sais pas... Faudrait voir où on ferait ça, aussi...

Harry: Oh, j'ai une idée! Pourquoi pas dans la Salle sur Demande? Et on pourrait demander à Aberforth pour l'alcool...

Draco: À qui?

Harry: Personne. Je t'expliquerai en face.

Draco: D'accord! Alors tu veux bien organiser ça avec moi?

Harry: Si les organisateurs sont anonymes, oui.

Draco: Ok! Alors on fera ça.

Harry: Cool. Bon, je vais déjeuner.

Draco: T'A TOUJOURS PAS DÉJEUNÉ?

Harry: ...Non?

Draco: Idiot.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Voici (enfin...) le chapitre 19! Bonne lecture!**

2 octobre, 20h12

Harry: J'ai eu une idée pour la fête.

Draco: Cool! J'aurais jamais cru que tu embarquerais dans le projet.

Harry: Et moi, j'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais l'idée d'un tel projet, point. C'est vrai, quoi. T'es Draco Malfoy. T'es sensé aimer les trucs sombres et glauques, pas les bonbons et les fêtes.

Draco: C'est aussi la fête des vampires et des trucs qui font peur, Halloween.

Harry: Enfin, qui font peur aux enfants de 5 ans...

Draco: Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir 5 ans, moi aussi, parfois?

Harry: Si, bien sûr. C'est juste franchement inattendu de ta part.

Draco: J'aime Halloween, c'est tout. Ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs.

Harry: Ah oui?

Draco: Oui. Quand j'étais petit, mon père organisait toujours une grande fête à Halloween. Il invitait toute la haute société sorcière. Il y avait plein de bonbons, de décorations, et c'était un des rares évènements où ses amis emmenaient tous leurs enfants. Alors, avec Pansy, Théo, Daphné, Astoria, Vincent et Gregory, on allait tous dans ma chambre avec des millions de bonbons après le souper, et on jouait à toutes sortes de jeux. C'était vraiment le bon temps.

Harry: Wow...

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Je... n'aurais pas pu imaginer ça.

Draco: Quoi?

Harry: Je ne sais pas. Cette légèreté, ce bonheur. Cette authenticité.

Draco: Oh, c'était pratiquement jamais comme ça. Mes parents étaient très stricts et si je n'étais pas le parfait petit héritier dont ils rêvaient, ils faisaient de ma vie un enfer. Mon père, surtout. Et puis ensuite, quand on a craint le retour de Voldemort, c'était pire encore. Terriblement tendu. Quand il vivait chez nous, c'était... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais enfin. Tout ça pour dire que toute mon enfance, à Halloween, c'était différent. Comme une parenthèse dans le temps. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais presque une enfance normale, et une famille normale. Ma mère qui me faisait des câlins, mon père qui me jetait des regards bienveillants, moi qui courrait partout en me gavant de sucre...

Harry: Ouah...

Draco: Ouais, je sais. J'avais pas prévu écrire un message d'un kilomètre non plus.

Harry: Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que tous les anciens mangemorts fassent une aussi grande fête le jour de la défaite de Voldemort?

Draco: Tu sais Potter, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait été mangemort par envie. Je ne dis pas ça pour les excuser. Ils étaient horribles, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais la mort de Voldemort était probablement un des meilleurs moments de leur vie.

Harry: Et ben...

Draco: Bon, alors. C'était quoi, cette idée pour la fête?

Harry: Oh. Une fête déguisée! C'est une tradition moldue. À Halloween, les enfants vont de porte en porte, déguisés en fantômes, en vampires ou en sorcières, et on leur donne des bonbons.

Draco: Une fête déguisée? Ça serait vraiment une bonne idée... On pourrait demander aux gens de mettre des masques, de s'arranger pour être irreconnaissables. Comme ça, pas de haine Serpentard-Gryffondor!

Harry: Wow! Super idée. Un genre de bal masqué, quoi!

Draco: Ouais! Trop cool. On est brillants, Potter.

Harry: Tu ne voudras jamais m'appeler Harry, hein?

Draco: Un jour, Potter. Un jour.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Ok, alors. Je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien publié ici. Mais j'ai retrouvé quelques chapitres que j'avais écrits et jamais publiés, et avec eux, l'envie d'en écrire plus. Donc je me demandais: est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? Êtes-vous encore là? Avez-vous encore envie de lire cette idiotie? Faites moi signe si oui! Et sinon, tant pis, ça tombera dans l'oubli pour de bon, c'est pas plus grave que ça haha**

3 octobre, 22h07

Draco: Quand tu dis bal masqué, c'est vraiment comme... Un bal?

Harry: Bah, ouais, je suppose. En quelques sortes.

Draco: Avec de la danse?

Harry: Si tu veux.

Draco: Et des slows?

Harry: Écoute, si tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, on n'a qu'à faire une simple fête déguisée. Mais bon, il y aura de la musique et des gens qui dansent de toute façon.

Draco: Non non. Le bal, c'est une bonne idée.

Harry: D'accord.

Draco: Donc on devra y aller accompagné, hein?

Harry: Oui. Enfin, on pourra. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un problème pour toi, de toute façon. Ton cavalier est tout trouvé.

Draco: Ah bon?

Harry: Tu iras avec Blake, non?

Draco: Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je suppose.

Harry: Quoi, tu supposes?

Draco: Je ne sais pas, moi! Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas y aller avec moi.

Harry: N'importe quoi. C'est ton petit-ami. Et il t'aime depuis des mois. C'est évident qu'il va vouloir y aller avec toi.

Draco: Ouais. Sans doute.

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy?

Draco: Rien.

Harry: Malfoy...

Draco: Tu ne crois pas que les organisateurs devraient y aller ensemble?

Harry: Malfoy, est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un rencard?

Draco: NON! Évidemment pas.

Harry: Oh. Tant mieux! Tu es en couple, Draco.

Draco: Je sais! Je pensais juste que comme on organise ensemble, on aurait dû y aller ensemble. En amis, tu vois.

Harry: Mais les organisateurs seront anonymes, de toute façon. Et puis... Tu as un petit ami.

Draco: Oui. Bien sûr. J'irai avec Blake, c'est parfait.

Harry: Voilà.

Draco: De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu danses avec deux pieds gauches.

Harry: NON! Je danse très bien. Enfin, je crois.

Draco: Enfin bref. De toute façon, ce n'est pas important, puisque tu n'iras pas avec moi. Aucun risque pour mes orteils, donc.

Harry: Tu vois? C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Blake doit être un génie de la danse, lui.

Draco: Oui. Certainement.

Harry: Évidemment.

Draco: Bon... Je dois dormir.

Harry: Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit.

Draco: Bonne nuit.


	21. Chapitre 21

4 octobre, 13h22

Harry: On devrait penser à écrire les invitations pour le bal.

Draco: Potter, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est en cours.

Harry: Donc... Chers Poudlariens...

Draco: POUDLARIENS? T'es sérieux là?

Harry: Tu dirais ça comment?

Draco: Je ne sais pas, moi. Chers élèves?

Harry: On dirait que c'est un prof qui écrit!

Draco: Chers habitants de Poudlard?

Harry: Non, ça, ça inclue tout le monde, les profs et les fantômes compris.

Draco: Le baron sanglant est un super compagnon de beuverie.

Harry: Tu rigoles, là, j'espère?

Draco: Non! Enfin, oui. Je ne l'inviterais jamais à notre bal. Mais c'est effectivement une agréable compagnie quand tu veux te saoûler.

Harry: Mon Dieu... Je suis en train d'imaginer les Serpentards en train de boire avec le baron sanglant... Ça donne froid dans le dos.

Draco: Oh, la plupart des Serpentards ne boivent pas avec lui. Ils le craignent presque autant que toi. Il n'y a que Blaise et moi pour être assez fous pour ça.

Harry: Est-ce qu'un fantôme peut vraiment se saoûler de toute façon? L'alcool ne lui passe pas au travers?

Draco: Oui, bien sûr. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ça les saoûle quand même.

Harry: Et ben...

Draco: Et ouais.

Harry: Oh mon Dieu. Je viens d'imaginer Mimi Geignarde saoûle!

Draco: Ouh là! Ça doit faire peur!

Harry: Vaut mieux pas essayer. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet, là.

Draco: Écoute, on peut vraiment pas se parler maintenant.

Harry: D'accord. Rendez-vous ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande. On règlera les autres détails techniques en même temps.

Draco: Ok. À ce soir.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Salut! Alors bon, j'imagine que vous avez pu deviner, j'ai décidé de recommencer à publier des chapitres de cette histoire! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait grandement plaisir, je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens (enfin, au moins une dizaine de personnes haha) motivés à continuer de lire ma fanfic! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

5 octobre, 7h42

Harry: Oh. Merlin.

Draco: Potter, NE ME PARLE PAS. J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

Harry: Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Draco: Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé. Mais, oui, on a bu assez du whisky de ton ami Aberforth pour être dans l'état où on se trouve actuellement, si telle est ta question.

Harry: Je me suis saoûlé? Un jeudi soir? Avec Draco Malfoy?

Draco: Plus si saint que ça, le sauveur, hein?

Harry: Malfoy...

Draco: Dis toi qu'au moins, c'est vendredi.

Harry: Maigre consolation quand je me sens comme si ma tête allait exploser... Pourquoi on a fait ça?

Draco: C'est une question rhétorique, j'espère?

Harry: Pas tellement.

Draco: Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Harry: Pardon?

Draco: TU m'as forcé à aller à la Tête de Sanglier. TU as demandé de l'alcool à Aberforth. TU m'as convaincu que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. TU as dit qu'on serait résonnables. Et TU as proposé ce stupide jeu à boire!

Harry: Un jeu à boire?

Draco: Tu ne te rappelles pas?

Harry: À moitié...

Draco: Oh, wow. Là, c'est le moment où j'aurais aimé être plus méchant, pour pouvoir retourner ça contre toi.

Harry: Tu ne vas pas retourner ça contre moi?

Draco: J'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour faire quoi que ce soit de méchant.

Harry: Mais tu es à Serpentard!

Draco: Quelle mauvaise image tu as de nous... C'est triste.

Harry: Bon, si tu ne comptes pas retourner ça contre moi, tu vas me raconter, au moins?

Draco: Hum... Non. Quand même pas.

Harry: Malfoy!

Draco: Désolé, Potter. Mais tu l'as dit: je suis un Serpentard.

Harry: Putain, tu es chiant.

Draco: Et fier de l'être.


End file.
